P.R. Supreme Part One: Power Beyond Imagination
by Aaron Cameron
Summary: In a completely new universe, seven adults are chosen as Power Rangers.


_**DISCLAIMER:** The concept of Power Rangers is owned by Saban. I own the ideas and concept of Power Rangers Supreme, as well as all original characters therein. Constructive criticism is VERY much appreciated, as this is my first time. Thanks and have a good day._

### Power Beyond Imagination  
by: Aaron Cameron

The day started off normally. 

At least that's what Aaron Summers, a 26-year-old football player and QB for the Jacksonville Jaguars thought. He was attending a Jaguars mini-camp with his best friend, Brandon Logan, the Jags' top wideout, at Alltel Stadium in Jacksonville, Florida. Fortunately, it was almost over. 

As the ball was hiked, a look of grim determination appeared on Aaron's face. He squinted under his black helmet, gazing out toward the sun, and the end of the field. He looked to see the pass rush coming at him from his right and left, and then looked down the field at his friend, who was yet again wide open. He hurled the ball into the air, and nimbly backed away from the two defensive linemen. As he watched Brandon catch the ball, he pumped his arm in victory. Soon, Brandon hop-scotched over the goal line, and the practice referee signaled a touchdown. Aaron wiped his hands on his already-sweaty teal jersey and ran for the endzone, eager to congratulate his friend on a job well done. 

The guys heard their own fanclub whooping on the sidelines. They didn't need to know it was their closest friends. Kimberly Summers, Aaron's wife, was standing and clapping as if they had just won the Super Bowl. Her pink tanktop and black shorts almost got a Pepsi on them before she was able to control herself. Trini Kwan, Brandon's fiancee, clad in a yellow blouse and white shorts, was yelling her appreciation as loud as she could. 

The two men ran over in the direction of the group, especially their wives. They couldn't wait to get out of practice for the day. 

"Last day of minicamp, and the last throw was a touchdown! Good job, bro," Brandon said. 

"I wouldn't have gotten all these touchdowns if it weren't for my favorite receiver, bud," Aaron replied. 

"Hey guys!" Trini said. 

"Hey baby," said Brandon. 

"So Aaron, when are we going to New Orleans?" Kim asked. 

"Soon enough, babe," Aaron replied. 

The rest of the group walked over.....three more friends, closing off their little circle. Jason Summers, Aaron's older brother, smiled at his younger sibling and Tae Kwan Do student, and nodded his approval. 

"Hey!!!!" Jason said. "Excellent job, little bro. I couldnt have done better myself." 

"I'll take that as a compliment, Jase, seeing as how you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn," Aaron retorted. 

"Man, you two are so nice to each other. Whatever happened to brotherly love?" Zach Taylor, Jason's best friend asked, as he put his arms around the two playfully. 

Tommy Summers, Aaron's twin brother, spoke up. "That went down the toilet the last time Jason fixed the top on Aaron's convertible where it wouldn't go up when it rained, and spoiled the leather!" he quipped. Although they were identical twins, Aaron had been born two minutes earlier than Tommy. And the two had their own significant features. Tommy had shoulder-length hair and was clean-shaven, while Aaron had normally-cut, slicked-back hair and a goatee. 

Jason was, of course, an auto mechanic, and was constantly called down to Daytona to participate in crew exercises for Nascar races. He also owned his own Tae Kwan Do studio. 

"It's a good thing it was under warranty," Aaron replied. "I loved that Mustang!" 

"They got you one just like it, bro. Now go shower," Jason said, giving his brother a noogie. 

"HEYYYYYYY!!!!" Aaron whined. The others laughed. 

Brandon walked off towards the locker rooms. "Let's go, Aaron," he said, and the two went to get cleaned up so they could spend a night out with their friends. 

* * *

Soon, the two best friends walked back out toward the bleachers, this time in casual attire. Aaron was dressed in a white polo shirt with a Jaguar logo over the left breast, and khaki slacks and brown shoes. Brandon had a silver long sleeve shirt on, with black loose-fit jeans and black steel-toed boots. It was hard to imagine the two as having many of the same interests, with their outside appearances so dramatically different, but it was true, the two were best friends through and through, and always able to see past their differences in opinion. 

Brandon tugged on his ponytail, making sure it was secure, as he walked up to his friends and fiancee. "You guys ready?" he asked. 

Jason stood up and stretched. His red t-shirt and bluejeans stretched over his muscular body. "Yeah, let's go get some Italian!" 

Zach looked at Jason mockingly, appearing hurt. "Italian?" he asked. His purple shirt and black shorts rustled as he quickly stood up next to Jason. "I thought we said Mexican!!!" 

"No, bro, Tommy said he didn't have the stomach for it....he sick or something, remember?" Jason said. 

Tommy walked over. His outfit was identical to Jason's, except he was wearing a blue shirt and a gold chain around his neck. "Yeah, remember?" he smiled. "I don't have the stomach for you after you have those refried beans.....it makes me sick!!!" He quickly dodged a playful slap from Zach and hid behind Aaron. 

Hey, don't get me involv----WHOA!!" 

Aaron and Tommy both had stumbled to the ground. 

"What the----" was all Aaron was able to get out before the Earth began to shake violently. Unseen to the Rangers because of the sunlight, a bright flash of light had struck the moon's surface, signifying an arrival of great power. 

But that didn't matter. At least, not to the seven adults who were quite literally shaking in their boots. 

The earth was shaking! This didn't happen in Jacksonville!!!! Everyone began to panic. 

"What the heck's going on?" screamed Kim over the loud rumbling. 

"I don't.......whoa, do you feel that?" Aaron asked as an energy sensation washed over the seven of them. 

"Ohmigosh....what's happening?" said Kim. 

"This is too wierd," Trini shouted. 

Ever the leader, Aaron yelled, "Everyone hold on!!!!!!" 

And the seven of them vanished in multicolored waves of energy. 

* * *

It felt wierd. That much was evident. 

But where were they? That was the question on everyone's mind. They had landed in a large room. A door which they could not budge was behind them, and a circular array of control panels was lined up in front of them. The white room looked as if it was a central command post for something, or someone, but they could not discern what or who. A large tube with the center cut out stood at the front of the chamber. 

"Like, what is going on?" Kim asked. 

"This is way too freaking wierd," Brandon observed. 

"HUMANS!!!!!" A voice boomed from nowhere. 

"Uh-oh.......," Zach said. 

"WELCOME TO THE LOCATION KNOWN AS THE COMMAND CENTER!!!!" Like the Wizard of Oz, a giant being, appearing in the form of a head, appeared before the group in the energy tube, with a loud crackling of energy. 

"Um, dude, what in God's name are you?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah, and what's up wit' all this technology?" Zach queried. 

"MY NAME IS ZORDON, AN INTERDEMINSIONAL ALIEN TRAPPED IN A NEVERENDING TIME WARP. TO YOUR RIGHT, YOU WILL SEE MY ROBOTIC AIDE, ALPHA 5." 

"Ai yi yi!!! You all will be perfect!!!" Alpha exclaimed. 

"Um, Zordon, you still haven't told us the purpose of bringing us here," Aaron queried. He found himself to be more level-headed than his teammates or his friends during times of distress. "Does it have something to do with the 'earthquake' that happened in Jacksonville?" he finished. 

"Always the thinker, huh, bro," Brandon said under his breath. 

"YOUR BEING HERE DOES INDEED HAVE TO DO WITH THE HAPPENINGS IN JACKSONVILLE. LOOK AT THE VIEWING GLOBE BEHIND YOU." 

The said globe flashed to life. Explosions and typhoons were coming out of Downtown Jacksonville and its main tributary, the St. Johns River, respectively. 

"THESE DISASTERS ALL HAVE ONE THING IN COMMON, MY FRIENDS," Zordon said. "THEY ARE ALL BEING CAUSED BY THIS....MAN." 

The being known as Zordon could not think of any other term to define what was appearing on the globe. 

A menacing figure appeared on the globe. Red in color, the 6'7" figure was imposing, with a metal skeletal outline on the outside of his body. He appeared to have only muscle, no skin, on the outside of his body. His eyes, or what was left of them, were covered by a red visor contained in a full metal faceplate. He held a staff that was taller than he, with a "Z" on the top and a dagger on the bottom. 

"THIS, MY NEW FRIENDS, IS LORD ZEDD. HE WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET WHAT HE WANTS, AND WHAT HE WANTS IS TO CONQUER THE EARTH. ALPHA AND I HAVE SELECTED YOU OUT OF MANY CANDIDATES TO STOP HIM. YOU, MY FRIENDS, WILL BECOME THE GROUP OF SUPERHEROES KNOWN TO ONE AND ALL AS THE POWER RANGERS." 

And with that, the Power Morphers, with coins inside of them, appeared in each individual's hand. The were gleaming and polished, each in a metallic grey, except for Aaron's, which was white. 

"Whoa. What exactly are we supposed to do with these?" Aaron asked. 

"THESE ARE YOUR POWER MORPHERS. THEY WILL UNLOCK YOUR RANGER POWERS. THE PHYSICS OF THEM IS TOO COMPLICATED TO EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW. HOWEVER, WHEN YOU ARE IN DANGER, SIMPLY RAISE THEM TO THE SKY AND CALL THE NAME OF YOUR DINOSAUR. OR, IN AARON'S CASE, THE WHITE TIGER. IT IS VERY COMPLICATED AND I PROMISE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU SOMEDAY." 

"Dinosaurs?" asked Kim, shaking off Zordon's tangent. 

"YES. SIX OF THE RANGERS' POWERS ARE BASED ON THE ANCIENT CREATURES YOU CALL DINOSAURS. ONE SET OF YOUR BATTLE VEHICLES, OR ZORDS, ARE BASED ON THESE CREATURES. EACH ONE SUITS YOUR PERSONALITIES. 

"KIMBERLY, GRACEFUL AND SWIFT. YOU ARE THE PINK RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE PTERODACTYL, FIREBIRD, AND CRANE. 

"TOMMY, BOLD AND STRONG. YOU ARE THE BLUE RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE TRICERATOPS, UNICORN, AND WOLF. 

"JASON, FIERCE AND POWERFUL. YOU ARE THE RED RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE TYRANNYSAURUS, RED DRAGON, AND APE. 

"ZACHARY, HEADSTRONG AND COURAGEOUS. YOU ARE THE BLACK RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE MASTODON, LION, AND FROG." 

Zach looked at his morpher. "A Mastodon I could deal with. A Lion too. But a frog?" He looked pleadingly up at Zordon. 

Zordon smiled. "YES, ZACH, A FROG. AGILE AND COURAGEOUS. AND, AS ONE OF MY COLLEAGUES ONCE SAID, IT'S JUST LIKE THE ONE YOU KISS TO GET A HANDSOME PRINCE." 

"Tha's nasty," Zach said softly. 

"BRANDON, AGILE AND STEALTHFUL. YOU ARE THE CAMOFLAUGE RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE ARCHEOPTERYX, THUNDER CARRIER, AND RAM. 

"TRINI, YOU KEEP YOUR COOL BUT CAN STRIKE WITHOUT WARNING. YOU ARE THE YELLOW RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE SABRETOOTH TIGER, GRIFFIN, AND BEAR. 

"BY THE SAME NATURE, AARON, YOU ARE COOL AND COLLECTED, A NATURAL LEADER. YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS ARE RARE AND UNTAMED. YOU ARE THE WHITE RANGER, KEEPER OF THE POWERS OF THE WHITE TIGER, WHITE DRAGON, AND WHITE FALCON.....AND LEADER OF THE POWER RANGERS!!!!!" 

"This is cool, I guess.....if not a lit-tle bit freaky," Kim said. 

Jason smiled and said, "I think I might like this." 

Trini looked around. "I'm in if you guys are." 

Brandon looked down atlltel Stadium in Jacksonvill his morpher. "We've been given a great gift, guys.....let's do it." 

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, I'm in!" 

Zach shook his head, saying, "I'm a frog. What kinda poop is that? This had better be worth it....I guess I'm in too." 

"Wow, Zordon, this is amazing!!" Aaron exclaimed. "But how will we know to use the powers?" 

"YOU WILL HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE FOR EVERYTHING RIGHT AFTER YOU MORPH, DUE TO A FEATURE IN THE SUITS' COMPUTERS THAT DOWNLOADS INFORMATION DIRECTLY INTO YOUR BRAIN AND RECOGNIZES YOU AS THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN EVER USE THE POWERS, UNLESS AUTHORIZED BY ME." 

Suddenly, a blaring klaxon began to sound and red lights began to flash all over the Power Chamber. 

"Ay yi yi!!" Alpha exclaimed. "Zordon! Goldar, one of Zedd's henchmen, has appeared with his forces in the Sports Complex in Jacksonville!! We need to hurry!!" 

Not our field!" Aaron yelled. 

"That guy's asking for it," Brandon said. 

"RANGERS, GO NOW, DEFEAT GOLDAR, AND LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU!!!!" 

"All right!! Let's do it guys!!!" Aaron said. 

"Right!" the others shouted. 

"It's morphin' time!!!" 

* * *

"Pterodactyl!!" said Kim. 

"Triceratops!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Tyrannysaurus!!" 

"Mastodon!" 

"Archeopteryx!" 

"Sabretooth Tiger!!" 

"White Tiger!!" 

* * *

And with that, the gleaming Power Armor that was the Rangers' suits appeared on them. Each one was literally a color-coded suit of armor, that looked like it could burden the Rangers with its forty-plus-pound bulk. However, the Rangers were more energized than ever as the Power of the Morphin Grid flowed through them. They all touched the Power Coin on their belt buckle as if it were a button and they teleported into Jacksonville, ready for action!!!! 

* * *

A large, darkened throne room held one form in it. The form leaned out over the balcony, gazing intently on the battle at hand. He clutched his staff tighter and tighter with every moment that passed. 

Zedd watched. 

Zedd watched as the White Ranger, armor gleaming in the sunlight, dueled with Goldar. The Ranger's sabre, Saba, was small compared to Goldar's mystical broadsword. Yet Goldar was being defeated. 

Zedd watched as the Red Ranger blasted the Putty Patrol with his Blade Blaster, red light reflecting off the golden symbol of the Tyrannysaurus in the center of his chest. 

Zedd grew angrier, glowing red with rage. Earth was supposed to be his!! Why must Zordon always interfere? 

Zedd watched as the Camoflauge Ranger, showing an amazing level of agility, drew his twin Power Katanas from the sheaths on the back of his Power Shield, all the while performing a Hurricane Kick on a putty. The Ranger then brought the hilts of the two katanas together, creating a long, double-bladed staff. He then began to use it on the putties, kicking and slicing away. 

Zedd watched. 

"Showoff!" Aaron shouted to Brandon. 

"Hey, it's all about fightin' evil and havin' fun," Brandon retorted. 

Brandon unholstered his Blade Blaster. He pressed a button on the camoflauge device and a dagger popped out. Brandishing it in one hand and his katana-staff in the other, he set out to help Yellow Ranger against her putties. 

Aaron was in the middle of his fight with Goldar. Although Goldar's moves were avoidable, Aaron recognized Goldar to be an extremely dirty fighter. 

After a blocked hit, Aaron rolled to the right, barely evading Goldar's energy blasts. Saba released a volley of his own, and Aaron jumped back in. 

Lord Zedd watched it all. The entire throne room was red with his anger. Rita Repulsa, Zedd's wife, walked in the room. 

"Zedd! What's the matter? Haven't we conquered Earth yet?" she asked. 

"Take a look, Rita," Zedd replied in that grating voice of his. "We've experienced a setback." 

Rita peered through her RepulsaScope, eager to see the situation. 

After looking, Rita gasped, "Power Rangers!" 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Zedd retorted. 

"But....Zordon was the last of them!" 

"He recruited humans, apparently. And added two new Rangers. Now there's seven of them." 

"I can't believe it!" 

"And Goldar, our best warrior, is getting beat by the leader, White Ranger!! It's time to see what they can do. It's time for Goldar to grow!!" And with that, crackling blue energy shot from his staff to Goldar, causing Goldar to grow to a height of twenty stories. 

Now, the Rangers watched. 

In astonishment. 

Opening the Rangers' HelmetComms, Zordon said, "RANGERS! YOU HAVE FOUR SETS OF ZORDS IN YOUR POSESSION!!!! CHOOSE WISELY!" 

Aaron thought for a moment. 

"What will you do now, Rangers?" Goldar screamed. 

Aaron exclaimed, "It's time for the NinjaZords, guys. Let's do it!" 

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Pink Ranger exclaimed. 

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Blue Ranger shouted. 

"Ninja Ape Zord!" 

"Ninja Forg Zord!" 

"Ninja Ram Zord!" 

"Ninja Bear Zord!" 

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" White Ranger concluded. 

Soon, the Zords rocketed down from the sky. 

"Wow!" Trini exclaimed. 

"Sweet!" Zach said. 

"C'mon guys, let's get down to business," Aaron commanded. 

"NinjaZords, Power Up!" they all exclaimed. 

The seven of them flew up to their respective zords, being caught in the zord entrances and plopping into their command chairs. They then slid into their cockpits. This entire process took about four seconds. 

The zords flew through the sky toward Goldar. 

The five ground zords took position, with the Ram in the middle of the group. The Falcon hovered immediately above, with the Crane directly to the left. 

"Give up yet, Goldar?" Aaron asked. 

"Never, human!" 

"Then it's time to see what these things can do! Rangers, initiate individual battle modes!" 

"RIGHT!" the others exclaimed. 

And the zords charged into battle. The Ape, with its huge fists and feet, repeatedly punched and kicked Goldar. The Ram charged, its horns slicing Goldar in his vulnerable side armor. Goldar retaliated, firing energy bolts from his eyes, directly hitting the Ram. 

"Ow!" Brandon exclaimed. "Ram zord, convert to Warrior Mode!" Brandon slammed one of his Power Katanas into the available slot on his control panel. With that, the command was initiated. 

The zord's limbs transformed first, into feet and hands, arms and legs. As the zord stood upright, the Ram head began to retract and a more humanoid head replaced it. The horns of the Ram transferred onto its right hand. Standing upright, it assumed a battle stance. 

"Let's do this, Rangers!" Brandon shouted, and the Ram began attacking Goldar. 

"Falcon missles! Activate!" Aaron commanded. 

The Falcon's wings swung forward, swooping down toward Goldar. 

"Rockets away!" 

The missles hit true, and Goldar fell. "Let's bring 'em together, Rangers!" Aaron shouted. "We need Ninja MegaZord power!!!" The Red, Pink, Blue, Black, and Yellow Rangers each pressed a button on their control panels. 

Gears and servos activated, and the zords combined. Soon, the Ninja MegaZord stood alongside the Ram, with its Camoflauge Broadsword, as the Falcon dived straight at Goldar, firing its missles once more. 

"Uh-oh....," Goldar said. 

"Activate the Power Sword," Kim exclaimed, and soon the MegaZord's sword appeared in its right hand. 

"Ready, Rangers?!?" Aaron asked. 

"Ready to go, bro," Brandon said. 

"Power up!" the other Rangers exclaimed. 

And with that, the Ninja MegaZord and Ram sliced at Goldar, with the Falcon firing into the fray. As the explosions shook the earth, Goldar exclaimed, "This is not yet over, Rangers! This is far from over!!" And he teleported away. 

The Rangers let out a wild whoop as they deactivated their zords and teleported to the Power Chamber. 

Zedd watched. 

Zedd watched as Goldar teleported into the throne room, rejuvenated from a visit to the Demon Dimension. Zedd turned, let out a wild howl, and fired an energy bolt at Goldar, sending him flying backwards. He turned back around, energy still crackling on his hand. 

_It'll just take more time, he thought, as he leaned over the balcony. They can...they WILL be defeated._

* * *

Later, at the Power Chamber, the Rangers were celebrating their first victory. 

Alpha looked at the seven helmets lying on top of his computer console. "Wow....," he whispered. 

Zordon looked proudly at his pupils. "RANGERS, I AM PROUD OF YOU TODAY. BUT ZEDD WILL NOW ONLY REDOUBLE HIS EFFORTS. YOU MUST BE READY." 

"We'll be ready, Zordon," Aaron replied, clenching his gloved fists for effect. 

"You know it, bro," Brandon said. 

The Rangers placed their hands on top of one another, and leaped straight up, exclaiming the two words that made Zordon smile more than he had in millenia: 

"POWER RANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  


[][1]

   [1]: http://darkrealm.webcanny.com/Library/Cameron/index.html



End file.
